Love hate relationships
by megzy.k
Summary: Roommates Edward and Bella are new to Washington state university but soon realize university isn’t all it’s cracked up to be . Follow them through the twists and turns of love , friendship and everything else that comes with university . AH .
1. Cookies and Apples

**Summary :**

**Roommates Edward and Bella are new to Washington state university but soon realize university isn't all it's cracked up to be . Follow them through the twists and turns of love , friendship and everything else that comes with university . AH . Read And Review .**

* * *

Chapter One

--- In which cookies are lied about and books are thrown about ---

My Hands slid over the sticky leather of the steering wheel as I pulled into my new apartment . Eger to check out my new home , I swung my legs out of the door and pulled myself out . Too fast . I slammed face first into the gravel drive way . typical . After finally pulling myself up of the painful floor- and brushing the loose rocks from my face -I caught a glimpse of myself in the rearview mirror of my antique truck. I cringed in realization that I really shouldn't have driven through the night . I looked like I had been dragged through a hedge backwards as my mother would say . My deep brown hair was sticking out in several directions and my eyes had dark rings underneath them.

I reached into the cab of " Old Bessie " and grabbed two large cardboard boxes from the passenger seat . Me being my clumsy self failed to realize two boxes was going to be to much for me to carry dropped one on my way to the door . I silently thanked Charlie for taping up the tops of my boxes as it was starting to spot with rain and I didn't really want to be picking up my junk in the pouring rain .

As I stepped into the apartment I was greeted by the smell of freshly baked cookies . I hastily dumped my boxes in the first bedroom I found and sprinted through my new home towards the heavenly scent . Luckily I only tripped once and that was on the edge of a rug so it was technically not my fault .

Sitting on the kitchen table was and a stack of milk chocolate chip cookies on a white plate with a folded note beside them. The note read .

_Dear Occupants of apartment 206_

_Welcome to Washington state university _

_Your guidance counselor_

_Alice Brandon_

_: )_

I spent the rest of the night unloading my stuff into my bedroom and eating the cookies . I really hopped my room mate was alright about having the other room because I sure as hell was not shifting all of that stuff again . That night I was so tiered that I fell asleep on top of my quilts at 7 pm

______________________

I woke up to the sound of shuffling coming from somewhere outside my bedroom . I quick glance at the clock told me it was gone half two in the morning . Instantly I began to panic that someone was breaking in the apartment.

After a quick feel around in the dark I found something that felt reasonably hard and decided to take it out with me as a weapon . I opened my door inch by inch trying to swallow the fear that threatened to incapacitate me and slipped out into the living area as quietly as possible . The light was on and It momentarily blinded me .

By the time my eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness the intruder had made their way into the same room as me and was standing with their back to me . The person look around my age from behind , he was wearing low cut jeans with a dark grey hoodie pulled up over his head covering his face.

My plan was to creep up on him and knock him round the back of hopefully hard enough to knock him out . Luck wasn't on my side though . I wacked him round the head but not hard enough to knock him over . He quickly spun around to face me . I was met by the most handsome man ever to grace the earth . His not quite red but not quite brown hair had strands flopping down onto his forehead and his forest kissed green eyes look confused .

" Get out of my apartment or I'm phoning the police !" I Managed to croak out .

" I'm not going anywhere ! I live here " His voice was like melted honey and he had me momentarily dazzled .

" Wait your Edward Cullen ?" I felt guilt and embarrassment wash over me as my face heated .

" Yes and I'm assuming you must be Isabella Swan ?" I managed to nod stupidly at him not bothering to corret him.

" I'm so sorry . I didn't hurt you did I ? Crap how can I make it up to you ?" I asked in a panic. Great start Bella Hit your roomate round the head before you even get to say hello . His mouth curved up on one side into a crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat and for my breathing to increase.

" Hurt me ? What with an old copy of Wuthering heights ? I think not . I'm starving my friend text me telling me he got cookies in his apartment . Did we get any cookies ?" I had been so set on knocking him out that I didnt even realise that I was using my favorite book as a wepon.

" No we didn't get any cookies " I lied . He cocked his head to one side and looked at my dubiously .

" Oh Okay . . . I think I have an apple in my bag. I'll have one then go t bed " I nodded quickly

"Good night Edward "

" Good Night Isabella "

* * *

**What's your favorite type of cookie ?**


	2. Pizza and Chucks

* * *

Chapter two

--- In which Chucks are lost and phones are found ---

6 Months later . . .

" Bella ?" A velvet voice called from the sofa . I sighed dropping my pencil to the table with a quiet clatter . This was the third time he'd interrupted my study session .

" What Edward ?" He came clattering into the kitchen hopping on one foot with one shoe on and his hair in a beautiful disarray .

" Have you seen my other black chuck ?" I rolled my eyes at him . The boy may as well be blind he's losing everything so much . pinching the bridge of his nose in a way that makes me want to jump him there and then he manages to jump over my back pack which is lying in the doorway.

" Have you checked under your bed " I asked in a bored tone not once diverting my attention from my work. He plunked himself on the white chair next to me and ran his hand through his hair.

" Yes !"He almost shouted at me . I decided It was just going to be easier If I did this myself . I pushed myself up and walked through to his bedroom . Sure enough sitting right at the foot of his bed was one black chuck lying on its side in plain sight . I grabbed it and walked back to the kitchen to finish my essay . Chucking the shoe at him as I sat down .

" Open your eyes next time " I grumbled as I turned back to my paper , pen in hand .

" Aww don't be like that Bella . Tell you what how about I do dinner tonight ?" He asked lacing up the shoe .

" You said that last night " Screw the paper I was never going to focus now . I shoved the papers into a neat – ish pile and turned to face him .

" Not my fault and you know it ! How was I supposed to know you need to cook the pasta with water ?" He was now rummaging round the apartment looking for his phone . The boy was clearly clueless .

"Uh – huh .Who would ever think of adding water to the pan ?" I called back with sarcasm lacing my tone. Finally he found his phone and shoved it in his jeans pocket .

" Ha – Ha very funny miss gourmet chef . I will make the best meal you have ever tasted tonight and you will regret ever doubting my cooking skills !" Now on the hunt for his student ID card he was emptying the contents of his underwear drawer onto his floor . Seriously who looks for thier ID card in thier underwear drawer ?

" Whatever Edward . You won't find it in there by the way it down the side of the sofa !" I glanced at the clock and realized I had to leave for work any minute . Quickly buttoning up my green shirt over the tank top I was already wearing and grabbing my green cap I was ready to go . Just then Edward walked back into the kitchen looking like he was having an internal debate with himself.

" Bella Can I talk to you ? " His usually beautiful eyes looked troubled .My alarm buzzed telling I had to leave for work .

" Um later okay I really have to get to work . Don't forget your keys are by the door . Bye Edward !"

I had to practically run out of campus and across the road to get to the Newton's shop in time for my shift . As usual the place was empty except for Angela sitting at the till .

" Hey Angela! "

" Hey Bella , I got to shoot of so I'll see you tomorrow okay ?" She said as she scurried towards the door.

" Sure ,Sure Bye !" I didn't get a reply because she was already out the door leaving me alone in the shop . I pulled out my phone and tapped in a message .

_Hey E. _

_What did you want to talk about ?_

_B._

It took several minutes but I eventually got a reply .

_Hey B_

_Nothing . How's Pizza sound for tea ._

_E._

Typical Edward . Just then the bell of the door rang and a familiar looking boy a few years younger than me walked in .

" Excuse me . Do you have any gummy worms ?" The young boy asked .

" No . This Is a hard ware store we don't sell anything edible unless you want to eat the glue . I highly recommend you don't though "

The same boy walks in everyday and I tell him the same thing everyday . Once the boy left I had a chance to read Edward's message again.

Gourmet meal my ass . That boy needs cooking lessons and fast .

* * *

What's your favorite food ?


End file.
